


He Followed Me Here

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Nick Fury are in a secret relationship together.  One day when Goose follows Nick into work he calls you into his office and asks that you take Goose home.





	He Followed Me Here

You headed down the long hallway in the S.H.E.I.L.D. office toward the break room. It was lunchtime and you were in desperate need of a break. It had been a long day, countless threats had been made and you had to sift through which ones were more of a security threat.

You slumped down into a chair and let out a little sigh of relief as you dug into the lunch you had brought. You weren’t the only one in the room but none of you made an effort to talk to one another.

Halfway through your break the door to the break room opened and Fury stood in the doorway. Your heart sped up a bit at the sight of your boyfriend… your secret boyfriend that was.

No one at work knew of your relationship. Well, you thought Maria knew but you had never expressly told her. She just always seemed to know things though.

“Agent Y/L/N, come see me in my office when you’re done.”

“Yes sir,” you replied before he left again.

Shoveling in the rest of your food before heading to Fury’s office to see what he wanted. Knocking he told you that you could enter and you quickly stepped inside.

Goose was sitting on Fury’s desk cleaning himself. You knew that Fury was watching over Goose while Carol wasn’t on earth. Fury was watching him, “Could you please take Goose home?”

You blinked, “What?”

Fury looked back at you, “He followed me here.”

It took a moment for that to register with you but when it did you began to laugh, “He what?”

He frowned at you, “Stop laughing and please take the cat home. He can’t be here.”

You shook your head and walked over to him and kissed his cheek, “You and this cat, I can’t wait to meet Carol so I can tell her all the things she’s missed between you and Goose.”

“Sometimes I wonder why I put up with your teasing.”

You grinned at him, “Because I bring the spice that you need in your life.”

“If I wanted spice I’d spend time with Stark, I’m sure he could entertain me,” he deadpanned.

You picked up Goose, “True, but you’d want to murder Stark within an hour of being with him. Me however you love.”

Fury tugged you closer and kissed your lips. It was quick but it made you smile. “That is true, now take the damn cat home and then get back to work, Agent.”

“Yes, sir,” you said in a mock serious voice before exiting his office leaving Fury shaking his head fondly at you.


End file.
